Força, magia e escuridão
by Fabianadat
Summary: Harry e Draco estão prestes a salvar a vida de seus futuros filhos adotivos, mas algo acontece e Draco descobre uma nova faceta do herói Grifinório. Cap. extra2 do universo da fic O CAÇADOR E SEU AMOR. Slash Harry e Draco


**Título: O caçador e seu amor**

**Autor: Fabianadat**

**Co-autoria: Topaz Autumn Sprout**

**Betagem: Uma doida corrigindo a outra**

**Pares: Harry & Draco**

**Classificação: NC-17**

**Gênero: Romance/Drama/M-preg **

**Disclaimer: Os personagens e situações pertencem à JK Rowling, esta fic não infringe direitos autorais nem gera lucro.**

******** A fic é SLASH/Lemon, ou seja, trata do relacionamento entre dois homens, e vai rolar pegação explícita. Se não é tua praia, NÃO LEIA!**

EXTRA 2. FORÇA, MAGIA E ESCURIDÃO

Na manhã seguinte, enquanto a população mágica do Reino Unido se inteirava das novas sobre Harry Potter durante o desjejum, o casal Malfoy Potter se preparava para salvar a vida de seus novos filhos.

Todos os periódicos traziam a mesma manchete, e obviamente a reportagem mais extensa era do Profeta Diário. Não houve como abafar o acontecimento, cada palavra dita estava cruamente estampada no papel. A decisão do Salvador sem dúvida estava gerando celeuma, em todos os cantos os fatos eram comentados, discutidos e as posições começaram a se definir.

Desta vez as coisas ficariam às claras numa velocidade incomum, o discurso de Harry Potter havia mexido em esqueletos que por longo tempo permaneceram muito bem trancados, longe das vistas e da língua da população bruxa em geral.

No saguão do St. Mungus um batalhão de repórteres aguardava mais noticias e novas informações sobre o caso dos Bradury.

O doutor Ross Ferguson, diretor do Hospital Mágico era um homem tranqüilo com aquele ar bonachão que deixava todo mundo à vontade. Querido pelos pacientes e muito respeitado por seus colegas; sempre levou muito a sério sua profissão e especialmente o cargo que agora ocupava no hospital, incentivando jovens pesquisadores como a genial medibruxa Drª. Hermione Granger Weasley. Com idéias inovadoras que mesclavam o mundo trouxa e bruxo ela havia feito progressos notáveis, e como seu chefe também estava totalmente a par de sua última batalha para salvar os gêmeos.

Não ficou surpreso ao saber que Harry Potter tinha intercedido em favor dos pequenos, certamente ele e Hermione ainda continuavam muito próximos e ao ler o conteúdo do discurso dele na Alta Corte, seu coração encheu-se de esperança.

Ele também era partidário de usar a magia como um todo, e parecia que agora alguns casos difíceis poderiam ter um desfecho positivo. Já havia perdido muitos pacientes por conta das regras impostas pelo Ministério, mas agora se sentia renovado, era hora de arregaçar as mangas, pois havia muito trabalho a ser feito.

No final da tarde do dia anterior, Hermione o havia informado da decisão do casal de amigos que pretendia adotar as crianças e do ocorrido no Wizengamot, o avisando que o procedimento se daria nesta manhã; deixando bem claro que não havia motivo para se preocupar com quaisquer reações por parte das autoridades. Conversaram sobre o cunho científico e mágico dos encantos a serem usados e no final ele, o diretor do hospital, pediu que sua pesquisadora conversasse com o casal e lhe permitisse estar presente.

E no início da noite o doutor Ross havia recebido uma coruja do próprio Potter permitindo sua presença. Assim, depois de passar por seu escritório e não encontrar berradores nem ordens de restrição do Ministério, ele caminhava célere pelos corredores dirigindo-se a ala de pesquisa comandada por sua dileta funcionária. Harry e Draco haviam chegado via flú no escritório da amiga e foram andando até a porta do quarto de Gemma enquanto aguardavam a chegada do doutor Ferguson que apareceu em seguida.

Depois dos cumprimentos formais ouviu-se:

- Prontos?

A pergunta partiu de Hermione e os outros três assentiram, a porta do quarto foi aberta e todos entraram em silêncio. Ali seria dado o primeiro grande passo para uma profunda modificação nas regras comumente impostas para o uso da magia e a abertura de inúmeras possibilidades de pesquisa e curas.

O silencio era respeitoso devido à seriedade da ocasião. Ela checou uma última vez os sinais vitais dos três e falou:

- Quando quiser Harry.

O moreno assentiu.

- Peço que me entreguem suas varinhas, não podemos correr o risco de que magia acidental ocorra.

Ninguém pestanejou com o pedido dele que guardou as três varinhas num bolso interno de sua jaqueta de couro de dragão verde escuro.

Harry se postou de lado na cama e sacou sua própria varinha zerando a possibilidade de erros no feitiço e também demonstrando os movimentos para o marido.

Hermione, Ferguson e Draco se postaram do lado oposto fitando o bruxo de olhos verdes com muita atenção e ele deu início ao procedimento.

Os suaves e ritmados movimentos da varinha capturaram a atenção dos outros três, que sentiam as leves ondas de magia se espalhar pelo quarto formando uma espécie de barreira, os separando do mundo além daquela porta, uma barreira de contenção mágica.

O feitiço tinha de ser muito bem executado, pois a magia que escapasse dali podia causar danos a outros pacientes, assim como qualquer centelha de magia espúria naquele quarto podia causar a morte dos pequenos.

Os três que acompanhavam sentiram sua magia própria se agitar até o cerne, o diretor ficou surpreso com isso, era como se sua magia se sentisse acariciada, afagada.

- A barreira esta finalizada. – informou o moreno numa voz neutra. – De agora em diante, por favor, não interfiram, seja lá o que aconteça, pode ser muito perigoso.

Harry olhou um por um com seriedade brilhando nos olhos esmeraldas.

- Vou começar.

Uma leve tensão permeou o ar, era chegado o momento crucial.

- _Cellandi Magea!¹ _– não foi mais que um sussurro e estranhamente soou silvado, quase como se fosse falado na língua das cobras, mas o que aconteceu a seguir fez os olhos dos outros três se arregalarem.

Da varinha de Harry um raio de coloração malva saiu em direção ao ventre da mulher sobre a cama.

A reação foi violenta, um escudo de cor marrom se formou em torno do corpo repelindo o encanto e o corpo da mulher se vergou quase num arco, como se tivesse tomado uma violenta descarga elétrica. Ninguém esperava uma reação como esta e os três espectadores se entreolharam em mudo espanto, mas bastou um olhar para o moreno e eles deduziram que ele talvez esperasse por algo assim.

Um sorriso sem humor desenhou-se no rosto dele e os olhos verdes brilharam de maneira estranha.

- Hummm! Um desafio.

- Harry, o que é isto? – Hermione chamou por ele.

- Quem lançou o feitiço colocou uma proteção para que não fosse quebrado, - explicou – Uma forma de garantir a morte deles. – ele balançou a cabeça – Muito bem pensado.

- E agora, o que faremos? Eu não tinha pensado nesta possibilidade. – os olhos da castanha miravam com preocupação o escudo marrom que ainda permanecia sobre o corpo de Gemma e os monitores que oscilavam loucamente.

- Mione? – a moça olhou para o amigo. – Você confia em mim?

- Claro. – respondeu sem titubear.

- Ótimo. Draco? – o loiro olhou para seu amado – Dentro de seu casaco tem uma caixinha com dois anéis, - O loiro procurou dentro dos bolsos e deu um olhar curioso para o marido entendendo o que ele queria dizer com o olhar que devolveu e entregou uma das joias para a amiga e outra para o Dr. Ferguson.

Os anéis eram simplesmente argolas em ouro branco, e depois de colocarem os dois olharam questionadores para o moreno que esclareceu:

- Eles têm encantos de proteção, vocês irão precisar.

- Por quê? – indagou Ross.

- Este escudo em torno de Gemma atacará tudo a sua volta no intento de impedir que o feitiço seja quebrado, e pode matar.

- Matar? – a voz do loiro soou um pouco incomodada, aquilo estava tomando um rumo bem diferente do esperado.

- Sim, comensais podem ser bem ardilosos em suas armadilhas. E nós acabamos de ativar uma. – Draco encarou Harry e lá estava aquele lado dele que só ele conhecia, o demônio bailava por detrás dos olhos verdes como um aviso do alto risco, mas também viu o pedido de confiança naquele olhar, e num entendimento mudo ele aceitou.

- O escudo não só impede que meu encanto chegue a Gemma, mas também deve ter acelerado o processo de drenagem das crianças e envenenamento da mãe.

Hermione sentiu um aperto no coração. – Mas como? E agora? E o Draco?

- Preciso desativar isto bem rápido, você as estabiliza quando acabar. Draco ficará a salvo, nossas alianças de casamento tem feitiços de proteção fortes, depois eu explico melhor, agora tenho um desafio a vencer.

E a batalha pelas duas vidas começou.

Não se ouvia uma única palavra, só a movimentação raivosa do escudo e os gestos graciosos de Harry davam a entender que algo se passava. A cor do escudo mágico se tornava cada vez mais escura, ele se expandia e retraía lutando para não ser devassado. O choque das magias podia ser sentido pelo quarto, as flores sobre o criado murcharam até se tornarem secas, as cortinas na janela balançavam vez ou outra como se uma brisa as tocasse, a tinta nas paredes começou a estalar e descascar. Tudo isto ocorrendo em meio a um silêncio sepulcral.

Em dado momento o escudo que agora estava praticamente negro avançou iradamente em direção aos três, sua forma não podia ser descrita de outra maneira que não de garras, mas uma barreira se interpôs em seu avanço, os olhos de Ferguson se abriram ao máximo e ele quase sucumbiu a premente vontade de dar um passo atrás quando sua própria magia sentiu a força mortal da outra que tentava chegar até eles, tal qual um animal enraivecido ela se batia na proteção que os cercava buscando um meio de feri-los.

Como não conseguiu acesso a eles se voltou contra o moreno, que recebeu o ataque com um estranho sorriso, e foi envolvido por ela, um casulo negro se formou ao redor do corpo de Harry. Ferguson e Mione ofegaram diante da aura homicida que circundava o moreno, Draco ficou tenso, pois sua magia gritava em seus ouvidos sobre o enorme risco que o marido estava correndo, mas forçou-se a permanecer imóvel, ele confiava no seu demônio grifinório.

Após alguns instantes de ataque incessante a magia do escudo começou a pulsar em desespero, a força e a cor do casulo foram decaindo gradativamente e num ultimo suspiro explodiu em pequenos rolos de fumaça, a maldição fora quebrada.

E os três espectadores suspiraram de alívio ao constatarem que Harry estava perfeitamente bem.

- _Cellandi Magea! _– e dessa vez o feitiço realmente impactou no corpo sobre o leito.

A bruma de matiz malva envolveu o corpo e gradualmente foi se dirigindo ao ventre proeminente, até desaparecer por completo, a concentração de Harry era visível, o mínimo erro transformaria as crianças em abortos.

A primeira parte se foi, agora vinha à segunda.

- _Alieno Vis!² _– o tom de voz foi baixo e profundo.

Era necessário controle absoluto, a magia deveria ser doada em pequenas doses muito bem calculadas ou causaria um colapso nas crianças.

Nem mesmo a respiração dos que estavam no quarto se ouvia.

Da ponta da varinha de Harry duas chispas douradas saíram e flutuaram em direção a ventre sob o lençol, numa lentidão delicada elas tocaram o tecido e foram desaparecendo, um brilho levemente dourado contornou Gemma por meros segundos e desvaneceu.

Estava feito. Hermione acercou-se da paciente fazendo checagens de saúde e ajustando o gotejo do soro.

Harry guardou a varinha e retirou as outras três de seu bolso as estendendo aos respectivos donos que as tomaram em mãos.

A medibruxa aliviada por ter ganhado a primeira batalha, deu um forte abraço no casal de amigos. Mas como profissional competente ela precisava ser cautelosa e avisou:

- Acho que temos uma boa chance, Gemma está relativamente estável mesmo depois da magia extra que entrou em seu sistema e os pequenos parecem ter aceitado bem os feitiços, mas o resultado definitivo será dentro de 48 horas.

- Muito bem, vejo que estamos a caminho de mais um sucesso. – O doutor resumiu a estressante situação em palavras simples e positivas, transmitindo segurança e aprovação do trabalho bem realizado.

- O resultado dos exames que acabei de fazer apontam estabilidade diretor, mas ainda há bastante para ser feito. - disse a castanha se soltando do abraço e voltando à sua postura profissional.

- Bom, bom, sempre conscienciosa e comedida doutora Granger! – Falou o homem mais velho num tom afável que lembrava o professor Dumbledore – Mas tenho que agradecer seus contínuos esforços, creio que a senhora sabe muito bem do leque de possibilidades que foi aberto aqui para casos que pareciam sem saída. Agora tenho renovada minha esperança de obter desfechos mais, por falta de outra palavra, felizes.

Hermione não conseguiu impedir o leve rubor que chegou a suas bochechas diante do elogio.

- Só fiz o que achei correto, senhor. – respondeu a medibruxa.

- Ora Drª. Granger, - Draco com sua língua sardônica tomou a palavra e os olhos cinzentos rebrilhavam de divertimento pela face rosada da amiga - não seja modesta, pelo menos uma vez na vida saboreie o gostinho do poder.

- Bem, espero o relatório do caso com todos os detalhes na minha mesa amanhã. – disse Ferguson se encaminhando para a porta ainda sorrindo pelo chiste do loiro, afinal uma dose de poder nas mãos corretas era sempre bom, com a mão na maçaneta ser virou para Harry o encarando seriamente – Senhor Potter, tem certeza absoluta do caminho que se dispôs a trilhar?

Todos sabiam a que se referia do diretor, uma olhadela no jornal antes de sair de casa lhes dera uma ideia do pandemônio que estava se formando neste mesmo instante em toda comunidade bruxa.

- Sim. – Respondeu o jovem num tom de calma convicção

- Muito bem, então pode contar comigo. – O entendimento se fez com olhares e Harry ponderava que aliados seriam sempre bem vindos, especialmente alguém com uma influência benfazeja entre a população.

- Obrigado doutor Ferguson, seu apoio é muito bem vindo, mas peço que pense com cuidado antes de tornar sua posição pública, serão tempos agitados para os que estiverem ao meu lado. Pense bem... - alertou Harry.

O outro sorriu.

- Eu sei meu jovem, creia-me, mas sempre fui partidário de Dumbledore e nada mais justo do que apoiar o sucessor dele. Nossa sociedade está precisando de muitas mudanças e de uma mão firme para guiar-nos pelo futuro. – a mão girou a maçaneta e a porta entreabriu-se. – Ah! Mas que cabeça a minha! Eu ia sair com seu anel.

Quando o homem fez menção de retirar do dedo, Harry aproximou-se e o impediu tocando suas mãos com a dele, e o diretor sentiu sua magia ser tocada pela do outro com gentileza.

- Fique com ele. Pode precisar.

- Por que diz isso? – indagou Ferguson parecendo intrigado.

Harry apartou sua mão e o olhou de forma direta. Draco e Hermione ao lado da cama de Gemma a tudo acompanhavam.

- Como eu disse, a joia possui alguns feitiços de proteção e também pode funcionar como chave de portal. – o homem o olhou surpreso – O transporte só é ativado em caso de perigo extremo e o levará direto a minha presença, onde quer que eu esteja.

E então Ferguson compreendeu a magnitude do perigo sobre o qual o jovem se referia.

- Entendo. – disse pensativo.

- Se quiser retirar o apoio que me ofereceu a pouco, sinta-se à vontade – completou Harry – o caminho será arriscado Doutor Ferguson, não tome uma decisão leviana.

O homem mais velho abriu a porta de todo e sem olhar para trás falou enquanto se retirava:

- Minha decisão já esta tomada, você têm todo meu apoio. – a porta não fez nenhum barulho ao ser fechada.

- Está ai um homem de palavra. – disse o loiro enquanto afagava os cabelos de Gemma.

Harry se voltou para eles e com um gesto de mão convocou algumas poltronas para eles sentarem. Draco sentou perto da cama, ele e Mione se acomodaram nas outras duas.

E os três ficaram num silêncio amigável, aproveitando a alegria de terem vencido a primeira batalha. Depois de alguns minutos a castanha falou:

- Bem, tenho um relatório a fazer e outros pacientes a visitar, fiquem mais um pouco, as crianças gostarão da companhia

- Tudo bem Mione, ficaremos mais um pouco e depois vamos pegar a Bella na casa da Molly. Aquela pequena déspota tem todos aos seus pés, e agora aprendeu a fazer beicinho, aquela controladora nata. – respondeu o loiro. Era muito difícil resistir aos beicinhos encantadores da filha que apesar da tenra idade já sabia muito bem usar esta "arma" de proporções catastróficas.

Depois de dar um beijo de despedida nos dois ela dirigiu-se para a porta, mas foi interrompida pelo chamado de Harry.

- Hermione.

- Sim? – disse ela se voltando para o amigo e intuindo o que viria a seguir.

- Temos que marcar uma reunião com todo o pessoal.

- Sem problemas, só me comunique da data, hora e local que eu repasso.

- Certo, mais tarde envio uma coruja. Acha que todos ainda os têm?

A castanha continuou seu caminho até a porta e a resposta ao amigo veio acompanhada de um grande sorriso.

- Pode apostar Harry, afinal ainda somos a divisão jovem da Ordem da Fênix. – e se foi pela porta os deixando a sós.

Mal a porta fechou...

- Quem são todos? E eles têm o que Harry? – Apesar de se julgar pouco curioso (até parece) e normalmente entender as conversas codificadas daqueles dois, ele não conseguiu se impedir de perguntar.

- Bem, vamos reunir os participantes do nosso grupo de defesa em Hogwarts, a Armada Dumbledore. Lembra? Você e seus colegas tentaram acabar com o grupo ajudando a Umbrigde. – Draco corou levemente ao lembrar o evento. – E Hermione tem certeza que todos ainda guardam os galeões que ela enfeitiçou. Nossa comunicação era feita através deles.

Draco se lembrava da famosa Armada de Dumbledore, e lembrava também que quase havia morrido de inveja e ciúme. Por não ter sido ele a ter uma ideia tão boa assim, e apesar de saber que a concepção do grupo não tinha partido de Harry, tinha um ciúme absurdo do testa rachada Potter, amado comandante daquela tropa de alunos.

Mesmo hoje, adulto e casado com seu nêmesis, ainda sentia o ciúme lhe corroer. E precisava lembrar a si mesmo que não havia necessidade de competir com ele, estavam casados, se davam muito bem e ele sabia que num combate não teria a mínima chance contra o moreno. Mas Harry não se importava com esta coisa de poder, ele não julgava as pessoas, simplesmente as aceitava do jeito que elas eram. E isso era tão... Harry.

Melhor mudar a direção da conversa e o rumo dos pensamentos.

- Agora que tal me contar sobre o escudo, Harry? – Ah, sim. Harry sabia que o tom doce e interessado guardava infinitas nuances que só ele era capaz de decifrar. Era melhor apaziguar o dragão, mesmo sabendo que o que iria contar traria dor, pois mesmo após todos estes anos ainda o machucava.

O moreno fitava Draco que carinhosamente afagava as mechas loiras de Gemma e começou a falar:

- Estava fácil demais só quebrar a maldição, comensais com um bom nível de habilidade mágica e conhecimento não deixam nada por acaso, eles querem deixar sua marca, criar uma "assinatura" que ligue as atrocidades cometidas ao nome deles, querem ser lembrados, entrar para a história da pior maneira possível, de certa forma legando um tributo ao seu lorde. E esta foi a lição mais dura que aprendi nos meus primeiros tempos de caçador.

O coração do loiro se retorceu e ele teve certeza que não gostaria de ouvir o que viria a seguir.

- Aquela foi à única e ultima vez que perdi uma vida em todos meus anos de caçador. E também foi quando cheguei perto demais de agir como Tom.

O loiro sabia que vinha coisa da pesada só pelo tom de voz do marido.

- O nome do comensal era Alfie Bolton, - Draco sentiu um arrepio pela coluna, ele conhecia aquele nome muito bem, o comensal era um dos preferidos de Voldemort, um homem muito bonito, 1.80m de altura, porte de príncipe, sorriso afável, lábios cheios e vermelhos, um sorriso perfeito e olhos castanhos quentes e receptivos, a educação refinada digna de um herdeiro puro sangue, e uma pele perfeita que encobria uma alma tão negra quanto a do próprio Lorde das Trevas.

Quantas vezes ouvira os gritos aterrados de suas vitimas reverberando pelas paredes da sua casa? Quantas vezes fora obrigado a presenciar o horripilante sofrimento que Bolton e o Lorde impunham as inúmeras vitimas trouxas ou bruxos considerados traidores? Nunca eram mortes limpas, eram sempre horrendas e dolorosamente sofridas, geralmente as vitimas sucumbiam, pois seus corpos não podiam suportar a magnitude da dor infligida pelas inúmeras maldições. Ele ainda podia lembrar-se dos gritos quase inumanos de uma bruxa de família puro sangue que foi considerada uma traidora por Voldemort. Bolton arrancou centímetro por centímetro de pele dela com uma lentidão absurda, era tanto sangue que mais parecia um matadouro; muitos dos "espectadores convidados" acabaram passando mal, inclusive ele e sua mãe. E como gran finale, aquele animal tinha feito sexo com o cadáver completamente sem pele da mulher, o Lorde foi ao delírio diante da cena pavorosa, rira e gemera de prazer mórbido na mesma proporção. Absolutamente escabroso.

Por fim ele acabou desmaiando e acordou em seu quarto com seu pai o olhando preocupado, num impulso sabe-se lá vindo de onde os dois acabaram abraçados, numa rara demonstração de carinho paternal.

Draco empurrou aquelas lembranças de volta para o fundo de sua mente, graças ao moreno de olhos verdes diante dele todo aquele horror havia ficado no passado e lá devia permanecer.

E voltando ao presente, notou que Harry estava falando novamente:

- Quem me deu a dica sobre ele foi Smith, o primeiro caçador que eu conheci. Ele veio falar comigo depois que Will e Angie voltaram muito feridos de uma caçada na África que quase acabou em tragédia, Will ficou às portas da morte, Angie estava um pouco melhor, mas ambos estavam em coma e precisariam de acompanhamento constante.

Draco acompanhava os fatos narrados apreensivo.

- Naquela época eu já controlava bem meus poderes e começava a ser temido pelos fugitivos. Os caçadores me aceitaram como parte da comunidade e me respeitavam como pessoa, não como o menino de ouro ou O Salvador, e eu gostava desse reconhecimento, por que sabia que o merecia, eu conquistei o respeito daquelas pessoas com meus atos e não pela minha fama.

Draco entendia os sentimentos dele. A batalha contra Voldemort fazia parte de uma profecia que nada tinha haver com sua vontade, ele fora marcado como inimigo desde o seu nascimento, e perseguido a vida inteira por aquele louco. E ironicamente, foi a obsessão do Lorde com a profecia que acabou fazendo com que ela se realizasse e tivesse o desfecho predito.

- Como Smith ficaria cuidando de Will e Angie, me enviou juntamente com Nate, um caçador do nosso círculo. Ele forneceu a localização do comensal retirada com grande custo da mente de Angie e saímos no escuro, sem muitas informações para nos embasar, pois os únicos que sabiam de alguma coisa quase haviam morrido. Sem a necessidade de montar armadilhas ou encobrir nossos rastros chegamos ao lugar rapidamente, acreditávamos que o comensal já havia sumido dali, mas resolvemos passar pelo local do confronto mesmo assim. – o olhar verde se perdeu na lembrança daquele dia, a imagem que o perseguiu muitos meses gravada a fogo em sua memória.

Ele ainda lembrava-se do ar salgado, o cheiro do mar... Da proximidade das trevas...

Da servidão que ele impôs a um ser humano e começou a narrar:

- No continente africano aportamos na Eritréia, mais especificamente na cidade portuária de Assab que fica na costa oeste sendo banhada pelo Mar Vermelho, com uma população de menos de cem mil habitantes. As terras do país são antigas, consideradas um dos berços da humanidade, um lugar dotado de magia muito antiga e com estranhos costumes, onde demônios são atraídos e venerados por todo canto.

- E segundo a informação de Smith, o comensal se escondia fora da cidade, mais ao sul na orla marítima.

- Mas mesmo sem essa informação nós teríamos achado a casa, que na verdade era um pequeno palacete com três andares e pilares de pedra, rodeada de palmeiras imperiais e um jardim bem cuidado. Chegamos lá ao pôr-do-sol e todo o cenário era de uma beleza idílica, o som do mar arrebentando nas paredes de pedra que ficavam no fundo da casa, o deck de madeira que se precipitava até o mar, a brisa morna... O comensal devia ser muito confiante, pois não detectamos escudos de proteção. Mas aquela casa tinha algo mais, a casa possuía algo que atraía, ela parecia cantar, chamar os passantes para seu interior, como um canto de sereia. A melodia suave que envolvia a mente era dissimulada pelo vento que balançava as folhas e galhos das árvores, um chamado subliminar que fazia os incautos se enredarem numa armadilha mortal. E mais tarde descobri que além dos trouxas, bruxos e seres mágicos sem bons escudos mentais também foram vitimados pelo chamado.

- Seguimos por um caminho pavimentado dos portões até a porta de entrada e nenhum sinal de perigo foi detectado. Acabamos localizando com um pulso fraco de magia duas pessoas no segundo andar da mansão, mas somente uma assinatura mágica, ou seja, a outra pessoa era trouxa. A total falta de segurança do lugar estava dando nos nervos, em casa de comensal o normal era ser recebido por incontáveis saraivadas de maldições, mas entramos no salão principal e subimos pela escadaria sem problema nenhum.

- Chegamos até o quarto onde estavam as duas pessoas e Nate prontamente sacou a varinha, era impossível que o dono da casa não soubesse da nossa presença e confirmando nossas suspeitas a porta abriu-se silenciosamente.

E Harry mentalmente repassou o cenário: uma enorme janela onde cortinas de um tom creme opaco deixavam passar os últimos raios de sol, as paredes eram de um verde desmaiado, uma cama de casal com lençóis de um verde intenso, os travesseiros apresentavam um padrão de folhas secas e aconchegado neles uma criança dormia, ao lado numa poltrona confortável, um homem de bela aparência cuja postura destilava requinte os aguardava com um sorriso encantador. E desta vez ele deixou-se ser levado pelas lembranças enquanto as descrevia para o marido.

O homem falou: - Devo dizer que estou espantado com a rapidez que voltaram a me buscar, achei que depois dos dois últimos que tentaram seria entendido que não aprecio a visita de caçadores de recompensas. – o sorriso dele aumentou – Mas vejo que não entenderam a indireta.

Foi na velocidade de um suspiro, não houve chance de responder, pois o bruxo era rápido e seus feitiços perigosos.

Harry conjurou um escudo em torno da criança se postando perto da cama e Nate partiu para luta contra Bolton.

Foi uma troca silenciosa de feitiços, os encantos invocados com a mente demonstravam o poder dos oponentes, mas a luta não durou muito e logo Nate conseguiu furar a proteção do outro e o imobilizou.

Rápido, demais... Algo não estava certo e os dois caçadores se entreolharam com a mesma dúvida bailando em suas mentes.

O quarto estava destruído, a imensa janela explodida em cacos pelo chão de madeira avermelhada, as cortinas chamuscadas balançavam ao sabor da brisa marinha, as portas arrancadas dos batentes mostravam o acesso a um closet e um banheiro, mas a da entrada do quarto estava inexplicavelmente intacta, os quadros na parede mostravam figuras amedrontadas, móveis destroçados, a lareira danificada demonstrando a ferocidade da pequena batalha.

Na cama protegida a criança ainda repousava, alheia aos acontecimentos.

- Não estou gostando disto, Potter.

Nas palavras de Nate estava a mesma sensação de desconfiança que o estava deixando inquieto.

- Nem eu.

No chão Bolton gemeu e num segundo Nate conjurou cordas que o amarraram firmemente.

- Vamos dar o fora daqui, esta casa não me agrada.

Harry assentiu desfazendo o feitiço de proteção e tomando a criança no colo com cuidado. O menino resmungou algo e Harry tratou de tranqüilizá-lo:

-Shsss! Tudo bem, você esta a salvo.

Nate levitou o corpo do bruxo e rumaram em direção às escadas, a casa de alguma maneira parecia escarnecer deles e todo ar benfazejo se dissipou dando ao lugar uma atmosfera maléfica.

Os dois caçadores sentiram que algo estava muito errado e a criança ainda gemia baixinho. Numa tentativa de conforto, Harry se pôs a acariciar as pequenas costas e sentiu a quentura daquela pele, devia ser febre.

Atravessaram o salão que agora trazia parecia opressivo e os gemidos de Bolton indicavam que em instantes ele acordaria.

O caminho até o portão foi banhado pelos derradeiros raios solares e então o crepúsculo se fez presente, deixando os dois muito apreensivos com a súbita escuridão que os impedia de divisar as ameaças e eles aceleraram o passo trespassando os portões duplos. Neste instante ficou claro o porquê da inexistência de escudos de proteção, o problema da casa nunca foi entrar e sim sair.

Nate caiu gritando em pura dor e agonia soltando a varinha e com isso desfazendo o feitiço que matinha Bolton aprisionado.

A criança no colo de Harry gemia dormindo numa aflição vívida, o moreno sentiu o corpo em seus braços aquecer ainda mais e de forma acelerada. Pequenos e sofridos soluços escaparam dos lábios infantis. Ele afastou a criança e olhou para o rostinho contorcido de dor e lágrimas escapavam pelos cantos dos olhos ainda fechados.

Rapidamente pôs a criança no chão e sacou a varinha, sentia seu próprio escudo de proteção lutando contra a maldição da casa e os gritos lastimosos de Nate fazendo pano de fundo.

Começou a recitar um encanto buscando quebrar o feitiço que atormentava a criança, e então, mesmo na parca iluminação, viu um tênue fiapo de fumaça deixar a boca do pequenino e então entendeu o que se passava. Era uma crueldade sem tamanho, uma abominável maneira de garantir a morte do garoto a quem olhava sabendo ser tarde para salvá-lo.

O delicado corpo queimava por dentro, um chama mágica consumia sua essência de maneira voraz e fatal. Cometera um grave erro ao tocar e retirar a criança da casa, seus atos desencadearam a ativação do encanto.

Nate sucumbiu à agonia dilacerante e seu corpo mergulhou na inconsciência. Seus gritos de agonia cessaram e reinava o silêncio do cair da noite

Era muito tarde para qualquer contra-feitiço e diante de seus olhos a vida do miúdo se esvaiu em uma imperceptível fumaça que abandonava os lábios rosados e pueris.

Viu a pele se tornar negra com pequenas ranhuras vermelhas, as mãos começaram a se desfazer em cinzas, um terrível espetáculo que Harry assistia sentindo uma força dentro dele crescer em fúria, sentia-se incapaz de desviar o olhar, gravando na mente e no coração aquele doloroso ensinamento. Nunca se deve subestimar um inimigo, ainda mais um ex-comensal desejoso de provar que podia ser tão nefasto quanto seu mestre.

E prometeu a si mesmo que nunca mais se permitiria cometer um deslize como este.

As cinzas no chão foram aos poucos se espalhando, tocadas pela salgada brisa marinha, restando somente às roupas da criança.

O coração batia acelerado e dentro dele uma criatura medonha se debatia enfurecida, a magia percorria sua pele eriçando os pelos e nos olhos, estranhos matizes negros raivam o sempre brilhante e onipotente verde.

O escudo crepitava a seu redor mantendo a maldição que derrubara seu companheiro longe de seu corpo.

- Apreciou o espetáculo,... Harry Potter? – A voz era educada com um timbre ancestral e refinado, mas a nota de mordacidade estava lá. – Pela sua expressão poderia dizer que sim.

- Foi tocante, não? – o mago estava de pé não muito longe do corpo de Nate, sua pose era de absoluta confiança, olhando com interesse diretamente para ele – Sabe... Me pergunto se ele sofreu... Espero que sim, senão todo o trabalho para aperfeiçoar este feitiço teria sido uma completa perda de tempo. Foi idealizado pelo próprio Lorde das Trevas, que infelizmente não pode apreciar seus interessantes efeitos.

Os olhares estavam focados um no outro, a lua quase cheia despontava no céu muito estrelado e a luminosidade prateada clareava a cena.

- Nunca pensei que um dia o veria assim tão de perto. Meu mestre lastimosamente sempre me manteve longe das batalhas – era um monologo inusitado dentro do quadro que se apresentava, mas Harry o deixou continuar, a besta em seu intimo gritava aos brados por sangue, mas uma morte rápida seria insuficiente para aplacar sua sede de justiça. Ele deveria sofrer e sentir dor, muita dor. A sede de sangue diminuiu enquanto ele ponderava o que faria a seguir.

O outro mago, não se dando conta de que seu destino estava sendo traçado, continuou com palavrório:

- Mas nunca me revoltei, afinal eu tinha a chave das masmorras, e acredite, lá eu tinha diversão o suficiente. Sem contar que às vezes ele me usava como instrumento para... Como posso dizer... Afinar algum seguidor com ideias de abdicação.

Num discreto movimento, Bolton empunhava a própria varinha, suas mãos fidalgas a empunhavam de maneira segura, quase com carinho. - Fugi depois da queda de Voldemort – um suspiro de fastio se fez ouvir no espaço que os separava – No final ele não foi capaz de derrotar um mero adolescente, um erro de julgamento de minha parte, confiei cegamente na vitória.

Harry sentiu uma leve pontada no escudo, o outro estava tentado ler sua mente, e um sorriso mínimo cruzou seus lábios.

- Não pude evitar – sorriu o homem – você está calado demais.

No chão Nate gemeu. Mesmo inconsciente a maldição o incomodava. O moreno liberou um pouco de magia anulando o incômodo sobre o amigo.

- Impressionante. – o outro mago disse surpreso e o analisou perscrutador – Os boatos então são verdadeiros, seus poderes aumentaram... Me pergunto o quanto...

- O suficiente.

Os lábios de Bolton se distenderam num enorme sorriso de satisfação.

- Ora, ora. Sua voz é agradável Potter, deveria fazer mais uso dela.

E então Bolton deu o primeiro passo em direção à luta lançando a primeira azaração.

Os minutos de combate se alargavam. As magias poderosas se chocavam num espetáculo de beleza aterradora, os raios luminosos e coloridos rasgavam o ar entre os dois numa velocidade estonteante, e muitos encantos utilizados naquela batalha eram remotos, estranhos e até mesmo considerados perdidos devido à alta periculosidade. Feitiços extremamente dolorosos, deformantes, irreversíveis ou letais. O Avada Kedavra, a pior das Imperdoáveis, matava de forma limpa e rápida, mas apesar de pouco conhecidos, existem outros feitiços e maldições que matam de forma lenta e excruciante, matando o recebedor em lenta agonia.

A atmosfera crepitava devido ao volume de magia desprendido e os dois seguiam com a batalha silenciosa, sem saber qual feitiço seria lançado a seguir, somente a cor das faíscas lhes dava pistas de qual defesa usar.

A lua dava a tudo seu toque prateado. Ao redor tudo que era tocado pelos encantos desviados explodia, se consumia em chamas ou simplesmente se desvanecia, em alguns lugares focos de fogo faziam presença, e o corpo de Nate, ainda desmaiado, jazia a poucos passos de Bolton, próximo demais da zona de perigo, mas o escudo de Harry ainda se mantinha sobre ele, desviando um ou outro feitiço.

E então, como que combinado, os dois bruxos abaixaram as varinhas e sorriram de maneira fria e cortes. Mesmo em lados antagônicos, sabiam reconhecer a força do outro.

- Você realmente faz jus a sua glória, Potter, és poderoso.

Harry inclinou a cabeça indicando ter ouvido o cumprimento.

- Agora vejo o porquê de meu mestre ter perecido, mesmo sem teres o conhecimento de hoje, a força já estava lá, e a Varinha das varinhas se dobrou a sua vontade e se deixou dominar. – um sorriso ladino curvou os lábios de Bolton - Será muito honroso conduzi-lo através do véu, meu caro.

Era uma provocação, uma tentativa de desestabilizá-lo.

- E por que a certeza da vitória Bolton? – As chamas negras dançavam pelos olhos verdes e o moreno trazia uma expressão de fria amabilidade.

- Como já disse, você é poderoso, não nego este fato, - reafirmou Bolton - mas só venceu meu mestre por conta daquela profecia, eu não corro este risco. Sem contar que sou muito mais forte que você, sinto muito, agora chega de brincadeira e vamos lutar a sério. Sua morte será um tributo ao meu falecido mestre.

Como todo sonserino, Bolton não conhecia a palavra humildade ou modéstia, e estivera testando o outro com o jogo de palavras, sondando a força mental e equiparando as magias para certificar-se de que teria envergadura para vencer ou se deveria sumir como bom comensal que era, afinal a auto preservação o mantivera vivo até agora.

- Como pode ter a certeza de que não me contive até aqui? – indagou Harry.

- Ora, e por que o faria?

- Talvez para te enganar e te levar a tomar uma decisão que me beneficie, conhecendo de antemão a forma de raciocínio dos Comensais. – alfinetou o moreno.

- Estás me comparando com os outros?

- Não deveria?

O olhar frio refletindo falsa inocência aborreceu o comensal. Ele, o predileto do Lorde, ser comparado àquela ralé!

- É muita pretensão de sua parte mestiço, me comparar com a escória a qual está acostumado a perseguir. Eu era o predileto do Mestre.

- Pelo que ouvi até agora, você não era nada mais que um simples guardião das chaves do calabouço, coisa que até um garotinho tem competência para fazer, é só empunhar um chicote para amedrontar e torturar os outros, estou errado? – essas palavras foram acompanhadas de um sorriso debochado e Harry notou como o corpo do outro ficou rígido, soube então ter atingido um ponto sensível de seu oponente.

- Talvez a razão para que Tom não o levasse aos combates fosse por duvidar de sua competência, nada mais.

- Como se atreve, ser impuro... Sua boca imunda não deve jamais articular com tal confiança o nome de meu mestre! – o grito de indignação do homem ressoou alto na quietude que os cercava.

- Então você conhece o nome real de seu mestre, Tom Marvolo Riddle? E também tem conhecimento da verdadeira história de Voldemort?

- COMO OUSAS, MESTIÇO IMUNDO! - a varinha estremeceu diante da fúria do bruxo.

O ponto sensível de Bolton era sua obsessão pelo falecido mestre, via-se que ele o idolatrava, apesar de sua queda. Muitos comensais seguiam o Lorde simplesmente pela chance de poder que a conquista traria, não importando a bandeira ou ideal a ser seguido, e depois da queda não restou nada além de ódio e decepção com aquele que os devia comandar rumo à vitória. Mas, partidários fiéis ou não, os Comensais eram treinados para manter a frieza, ser sempre reservados e atentos, com raras exceções.

Bolton estava dando um passo imperceptível em direção ao descontrole, e este era momento oportuno de apertar o cerco no ponto fraco dele.

- Ah! Interessante uso de palavras, mas seu mestre também era exatamente isto, um mestiço. Filho de Merope Marvolo, uma legitima descendente de Salazar Sonserina com um trouxa, Tom Riddle, o que pela lógica o faz tão mestiço quanto eu.

- Mentira! Cale suas mentiras! Não ouse macular a memória de Lorde Voldemort! Puro, o sangue do Lorde era puro! – foi um murmúrio odioso, impregnado de aversão por cada palavra que manchava a memória do seu venerado mestre.

E Harry continuou a apertar vendo o desgoverno do outro cada vez mais próximo.

- Seu mestre tinha segredos Bolton, e este era o mais bem guardado, ele lutava pela primazia dos sangues puros, mesmo sendo um mestiço, filho varão e ilegítimo de um trouxa.

_Mestiço, mestiço, mestiço,..._

A palavra começou a ecoar vinda de todas as direções, um lembrete do segredo revelado. Lutar toda uma vida por algo que nunca passou de um embuste, e marcar um mestiço como ele próprio; fazendo dele seu inimigo mortal.

_Mestiço, mestiço, mestiço,..._

A palavra girava atormentando a mente de Bolton, nunca um seguidor se atreveu a ir contra o Lorde, seu passado mais distante conhecido era do tempo em Hogwarts, nunca além, a história do nascimento e infância se perderam nas brumas do tempo.

Os que se atreveram a indagar sobre o assunto eram geralmente enviados para missões suicidas, fazendo a curiosidade desaparecer.

A mente arguta do comensal, mesmo contra sua vontade, juntava todas as provas e cada vez mais as peças se encaixavam, tornando clara a sua desgraça. Ele havia sido o fiel seguidor de um homem de sangue tão impuro quanto aquele que marcara como inimigo.

- Não, não é possível... Como... Como você pode saber disto?

O outro começava a se render diante das evidencias.

- Tive acesso a certas memórias, vi o sofrimento de Merope ao ser abandonada por Tom Riddle, vi Tom no orfanato, sendo considerado esquisito, o vi atormentar e torturar os colegas, o vi em Hogwarts quando escolheu o caminho que o levou a ser Lorde Voldemort, vi que por medo da morte ele foi capaz de mutilar a própria alma e criar Horcruxes e também o vi muitas e muitas vezes maltratar seus próprios seguidores... Diga-me Bolton, - era chegada a hora do golpe derradeiro - como era ter que aquecer os lençóis daquele farrapo humano?

Os olhos do comensal se arregalaram de surpresa, e seu instinto o levou a dar um passo atrás, aquilo era seu segredo mais bem guardado, só ele e Voldemort sabiam.

- Co-como...

- Como sei disto? – o sorriso de Harry tornou-se maior – Sua mente fica muito aberta quando está em batalha, um erro condenável.

O coração do comensal começou a bater descoordenado e as palavras do jovem a sua frente fizeram eco: _"Como pode ter a certeza de que não me contive até aqui?" _

Agonia, sofrimento, dor, vergonha. O golpe derradeiro, o punhal sendo enterrado ainda mais fundo na ferida aberta.

- Vi muitas coisas em sua mente, sua infância não foi das melhores, sua mãe... Como posso dizer... Gostava de crianças, mais especificamente de você, mas seu pai também não demorou a ver a beleza do filho. Você foi usado e abusado por seus pais e só os elfos domésticos se preocupavam com seu bem estar, e viu em Hogwarts uma salvação, uma temporada de paz em meio ao seu tormento.

Bolton ouvia a tudo em silencio, aterrado por ver sua vida tão arduamente enterrada e esquecida sendo exposta cruamente, em seu peito uma agonia indescritível fazia cada vez mais presença.

- Mas sua beleza o levou mais uma vez a ser alvo de... quereres.

Uma forma branda de dizer que sua vida virou um inferno em seu primeiro ano, sendo acossado, inclusive de forma violenta, por tantas pessoas que nem sabia mais como se defender. E foi lá que aquele homem o salvou.

_Um garoto mais velho de sua própria casa, a Sonserina, o arrastara para dentro da Floresta Proibida sob as vistas e deboche dos demais companheiros, e ele soube que daquela vez seria violado. Fechou sua mente para o ato que se seguiria e parou de se debater, rendendo-se ao inevitável, suas vestes de estudante foram rasgadas e suas calças abaixadas com pressa, as palavras obscenas ditas em seu ouvido ficando gravadas naquele outro momento de vergonha. E então quando o ato seria perpetrado sentiu o corpo do maior ser arrancado de cima de si, em seu medo não se atreveu a abrir os olhos, teria seu tormento sido trocado por outro ou as criaturas da floresta vinha pedir pagamento por estarem onde não deviam?_

_- Está tudo bem, pequeno? – era uma voz calma, até mesmo fria, sentiu suas roupas sendo recolocadas e em pouco segundos estavam como novas. Tentativo abriu os olhos e viu diante de si um rapaz, não, um homem ainda jovem, talvez beirando a casa dos trinta, sua face era séria, mas ele era bonito. – Não deve entrar nesta floresta, ela é perigosa._

_- Eu não... – e então uma lágrima deslizou por sua face, daquela vez alguém o salvara, mas e as que ainda estavam por vir. A floresta podia ser uma boa saída daquele sofrimento. – Talvez dentro dela eu ache algo que me traga paz. – disse ciente que talvez morrer fosse uma saída melhor do que continuar sendo usado e abusado por todos._

_- Tão jovem e já querendo desistir... Vejamos. – o pequeno Alfie sentiu que algo invadia sua mente, viu seus tormentos serem devassados, reviu a primeira vez que sua mãe o obrigara a tocá-la e a primeira vez que seu pai o invadiu de forma brutal reclamando posse sobre seu corpo infante. As cenas de seu martírio praticado por aqueles que deviam zelar por ele. A vida naquele meio semestre de escola, a violência de seus companheiros de casa, o descaso dos professores e seu medo e vergonha de levar o assunto ao diretor._

_- A beleza tem cobrado um preço nefasto de ti pequeno. Diga-me, qual seu nome?_

_Na voz fria o tom de comando o fez falar._

_- Bolton, Alfie Bolton, senhor._

_- Bolton... Estirpe antiga. – notou que o homem o olhava com interesse e temeu por um novo ataque._

_- Levante-se. – Alfie obedeceu – Não precisa temer, de hoje em diante os outros irão respeitá-lo, chegue mais perto, te darei um... presente._

_O mais jovem chegou ao alcance do outro, com um gesto de mão este pediu que lhe estendesse o braço e ele o fez, viu o mais velho sacar a varinha dentre as veste._

_- Olhe em meus olhos Alfie Bolton, - ele o fez – deste momento em diante – Alfie sentiu a manga da veste bruxa estudantil ser subida em seu braço – será um dos meus._

_Mesmo dentro da dor excruciante que sentiu seus olhos se recusaram a abandonar o olhar do outro, domado e entregue._

_A pele em seu antebraço ardia em fogo, sentia sua magia ceder diante do poder da outra, e então acabou, a dor sumiu, ficando somente uma leve ardência._

_- Quando for o tempo certo voltarei por ti, até lá não temas, nunca mais estarás sozinho._

_O homem mais velho virou-se e começou a caminhar o deixando ali, estupefato e sem reação._

_- Senhor! – conseguiu dizer por fim na sua voz ainda indefinida de onze anos._

_- Sim? – o outro parou mais não se virou._

_- Qual seu nome, senhor? Quero saber a quem devo esperar._

_- Me chamo Tom Marvolo Riddle._

_- Então esperar..._

_Mas foi interrompido em suas palavras._

_- Mas você deve esperar por Lorde Voldemort, pois é o nome pelo qual serei conhecido, pelo qual serei temido. – retornou a caminhar desaparecendo dentre as arvores daquele lugar proibido._

_Alfie ficou ainda alguns instantes na floresta, por fim olhou para o braço e lá uma figura em linhas negras se movia, uma serpente saindo da boca de uma caveira, passou o dedo de leve sob o estranho desenho, e um sorriso brotou de seus lábios._

_- Lorde Voldemort... Eu o esperarei, meu soberano._

_Do aluno que o atacou não se teve mais noticias, rumores surgiram e se foram, o diretor o chamou para conversar quando ficou sabendo que ele fora o último a ver o colega. _

_- Não sabe onde ele está senhor Bolton? – inquiriu amavelmente o diretor Dumbledore._

_- Não senhor diretor, ele me deixou na borda da Floresta Proibida dizendo que iria voltar ao salão comunal de nossa casa._

_Era uma mentira, lógico, e ele sabia que Dumbledore sabia disto._

_- Encontrou com alguém na floresta?_

_Ali estava a incógnita da questão._

_- Não, assim que meu companheiro partiu me dirigi à biblioteca para pesquisar sobre poções, o professor__ Slughorn é muito exigente, senhor._

_O diretor sorriu, onze anos e o pequeno já o tentava enrolar, uma serpente digna de sua casa, o dispensou._

_Poucas semanas depois chegou a noticia da morte de seus pais. Alfie nunca se sentiu tão cuidado, seu Lorde estava olhando por ele._

- Tão jovem ganhou sua marca, creio que você foi o mais novo dentre seus seguidores a ganhá-la, e na primeira queda de Voldemort você já estava com idade e conhecimento suficientes para se proteger. Como os outros seguidores, nunca achou que seu mestre voltaria, e o segredo das Horcruxes ele nunca compartilhou com seus seguidores.

Bolton estava estupefato pela quantidade de informações que Potter tinha sobre seu mestre.

- Mas ele voltou e como prometido o buscou, um ser humano deformado, e então sua beleza mais uma vez cobrou seu fardo, não é mesmo?

Sim era verdade, sua beleza sempre foi sua perdição.

- Por que esta fazendo isto? – indagou o comensal, as lembranças doridas tão arduamente escondidas repassando em sua mente, buscando quebrar a sanidade duramente mantida.

- Dor física não paga o que fez com suas vitimas, tenho outros planos para você. – Em seu intimo a besta negra rugiu de satisfação, aquele plano também a agradava, sofrimento, longo e duradouro, não do corpo, mais da alma, que se despedaçaria aos poucos.

Não foram as palavras, nem o sorriso que despontou na face do jovem á sua frente que o fizeram gritar, foi a dor, que por anos andara apagada e agora voltava com força total, fazendo a marca negra queimar e sua mente se apagar, sem pensar soltou a varinha e cobriu a marca com a mão que a empunhava.

Rasgou a manga da camisa de qualquer jeito e lá estava, a caveira com sua língua em forma de cobra marcada em intenso negro, mais abaixo dela uma frase: _Vae victus³._

- Não po-de, na...o, não pode... – olhava a tatuagem sem acreditar.

- Ah, sim eu posso – Bolton caiu de joelhos atordoado – e já está feito. Seu tormento não será a dor, mas a servidão.

Os lábios de Harry se torceram num sorriso cruel.

- Vai servir o mestiço que derrotou seu mestre, que também era um mestiço. Expiará por muitos anos o sofrimento que causou, não se preocupe. Quando chegar a hora de deixar este mundo, posso garantir que sua carga de pecados terá diminuído consideravelmente.

- Mas... Você é... O Salvador! Você o matou! Como pode agir como ele? – gritou o homem angustiado.

- Eu não sou o que todos crêem Bolton, ainda não percebeu isto? Não se preocupe, não sairei remarcando seus antigos colegas, este é seu castigo, e ira durar o tempo que eu quiser. – Harry nem parecia abalado pelo fato de estar usando uma técnica de seu antigo inimigo, na verdade sempre achou aquela idéia muito boa, drástica, mas boa.

- Nunca! – foi um murmúrio.

- Como?

- Nunca! – o homem soltou o braço e alcançou a varinha perto de si se postando de pé. – Nunca seguirei você, seu impuro.

Harry riu, um riso suave e com uma ponta de crueldade. – Não me lembro de lhe dar opção. – disse por fim.

- Mas eu tenho uma. – o homem olhou zombeteiro para ele apoiando a varinha na têmpora – _Avada Kedavra! _

O feitiço não teve o efeito esperado.

- Acho que você não escutou, eu não lhe dei opção – a voz soou dura e os olhos ganharam um brilho malévolo, uma dor lancinante no pulso o fez soltar a varinha gritando – você só partira quando eu desejar, você só fará o que eu desejar, cumprirá todas as minhas vontades como se suas fossem. Que criatura sobre a terra age assim Bolton? – indagou.

- E.. e... se eu recusar? – balbuciou Bolton segurando o pulso machucado.

- Ah Bolton,... Suas lembranças mais "felizes" se encarregarão de que me obedeça, ou prefere vivenciá-las dia após dia, noite após noite?

Lembranças pipocaram na mente do comensal o fazendo ganir de agonia diante das imagens aviltadas que desenrolavam sua vergonha o magoando mais uma vez.

- Eu...

_Bolton se viu aos oito anos sendo violado o pelo pai na grande cama de casal, o homem mais velho arremetia duro e forte na criança abaixo dele sem se preocupar com os gritos de dor, a criança chorava e tentava empurrar o homem de cima de si. A porta do quarto abriu e uma mulher de beleza estonteante entrou e olhou a cena diante de si._

- Eu... – repetiu o homem e continuou sendo açoitado pela recordação.

_- Mãe,... faz ele parar, mãe... – gemeu a criança._

_A mulher o ignorou e dirigiu-se ao homem mais velho – Querido, não o deixe muito cansado, também quero minha parcela deste corpo._

_O homem soltou um grito de libertação ao gozar dentro da criança que olhava magoada para a mãe. Levantou-se nu e foi em direção a mulher lhe dando um beijo frio na bochecha – É todo seu querida. – e foi em direção ao banheiro._

_Na cama o pequeno se encolheu com a aproximação da mulher – Vamos rapazinho, a mamãe também quer brincar. – a criança chorou agoniada em sua desesperança e incompreensão._

Harry olhava o homem a sua frente, seus olhos opacos lhe indicando que mais uma pérola do passado dele o visitava, viu-o cair de joelhos junto à varinha e levando as duas mãos ao rosto e se pondo a gemer e chorar. Digno de pena, uma mente atormentada, um caráter moldado de forma errada por um passado doloroso e cruel.

Vagarosamente caminhou com cuidado até ele, e com confiança pousou a mão nos macios cabelos fazendo um carinho desinteressado, um afago.

O corpo do homem vibrava pelo choro quase silencioso, Harry continuou a acariciá-lo, e uma leve onda de magia começou a confortar o homem diante dele, o acalmando e cativando.

Criando um laço de submissão, um liame de servidão.

Bolton não tinha mais saída, desgostoso percebeu que estava atado ao homem em pé diante dele, a carícia em seu cabelo trazendo mais conforto que qualquer outro carinho que recebera em toda vida, estava cativo, prisioneiro de um mestiço. Sua magia rendeu-se ao inevitável cedendo a mais poderosa.

Levantou o rosto em direção a seu novo a senhor os olhos ainda banhados de lágrimas, um sorriso inesperado o recebeu, e algo quente se moveu dentro dele. O laço de submissão estava atado.

- Eu o seguirei, meu senhor. – aquiesceu por fim no ato final de rendição amargurada.

Em seu interior Harry sentiu a besta rugir em contentamento, estava satisfeita, o comensal beijaria o chão onde ele pisasse. Um tormento por outro, mas este seria controlado por ele. E com isso sua sede de sangue apaziguou-se.

Harry fez Bolton eliminar os encantos da casa e seus arredores.

O moreno inspecionou Nate, nada que alguns dias no Saint Mungus não resolvessem, mas antes ele precisava arrumar algumas coisinhas. Ele alterou as lembranças do amigo que teria certeza de que Harry matara Bolton o incinerando até restarem somente cinzas em retaliação pela morte da criança trouxa, ninguém deveria saber de seu laço com o comensal.

Alfie, derrotado e subserviente, olhava com adoração mal disfarçada seu novo mestre, e também com uma ponta de receio.

O medo de ser abandonado pelo primeiro humano que demonstrava cuidado com ele sem querer seu corpo em troca.

Mal sabia ele quantas vezes este fio de receio seria levado ao extremo o fazendo padecer num inferno de dúvidas, expiando as maldades que um dia ele infligira a outrem. Mas cada carinho recebido o faria esquecer o tormento anterior, tal qual um cachorro chutado pelo dono, que não importando o quão doloroso tenha sido o pontapé, ele sempre retornava.

E essa era punição de Bolton. Não importava o martírio imposto por seu novo mestre, ele sempre retornaria. Sempre, servil e ávido por seguir as ordens do mestre.

Aqueles olhos verdes pretensamente meigos guardavam segredos terríveis. E mesmo assim ainda eram bondosos, caminhando lado a lado com seu lado mais negro.

Duas metades formando um inteiro, duas metades que constantemente lutavam pela supremacia.

E Bolton... Bem, Bolton seria um cachorro chutado e acariciado até que o moreno achasse que seus pecados tinham sido redimidos.

Seriam muitos anos de chutes, torturas, martírios, mortificações, tormentos, aflições, agonias,...

Bolton tinha uma larga conta a ser quitada.

Ao fim da narrativa os olhos prateados e os verdes estavam presos num olhar intenso.

Na mente do loiro as palavras de Harry rodopiavam num torvelinho descontrolado, sua mão automaticamente continuava afagando os cabelos de Gemma.

Mais um segredo de Harry tomava forma saindo de sua escuridão, se mostrando sem reservas a ele, esperando sua aceitação.

Ou não.

Os olhos não se desprendiam.

O loiro aos poucos serenava o turbilhão interior. Precisava ponderar com cuidado esta nova informação, e banir de seus pensamentos a pontada de medo causada por mais uma faceta da complexa personalidade do marido. Ele estava com medo de Harry Potter, o pai de sua filha.

No rosto do outro homem não havia o mínimo traço de arrependimento. Criar um laço de servidão exigia uma personalidade forte e dominadora, sem contar a magia necessária para subjugar a força do outro ser.

E Harry acabava de demonstrar que além do poder, ele também tinha a frieza e dominância necessárias para tanto; reiterando as palavras do moreno de que aquele foi o momento em sua vida que ele sentiu-se mais próximo de agir ou até tornar-se igual a Voldemort.

Draco ponderava logicamente sobre tudo o que vira e ouvira até hoje sobre o marido e chegou a sua conclusão particular.

O Mundo Mágico estava redondamente enganado sobre quem era Harry James Potter. Ele poderia trazer uma era de trevas, dor e sofrimento como nunca fora visto nem relatado nos livros. Poderia, mas simplesmente não queria. Seu lado negro era real e vez ou outra se mostrava, mas sempre seria subjugado pelo grande coração do moreno, possuidor de um amor imenso, que abarcava a tudo e todos à sua volta.

Então o loiro sorriu, fazendo com que o medo que começava a se aninhar em seu coração se esvair. Ele não precisava temer o marido, desde a lua de mel havia conhecido e aceito o lado oculto de seu consorte, e continuando a sorrir Draco tomou a mão de Harry num aperto carinhoso, o receio totalmente banido do caminho.

Um fulgor negro brilhou no fundo dos olhos verdes, mas Draco não fugiu dele, ele compreendia e aceitava seu marido por inteiro, com o tempo talvez descobrisse novos nuances entre a luz e sombras que compunham a personalidade de Harry, mas estava certo de que conseguiria lidar com todos os matizes.

Os dois ainda ficaram mais alguns minutos por ali, num silêncio confortável velando a moça adormecida sobre a cama.

OOoooOOoooOOoooOOoooOOoooOO

Após dois dias de nervosa expectativa, Rony e Hermione saíram pela lareira da mansão Malfoy de mãos dadas e sorrindo. Isto era tudo que o casal precisava ver para ter a certeza que a transferência de magia havia sido bem sucedida.

Foi uma pequena comemoração com direito a um jantar caprichado, vinho de Elfos da adega Malfoy e muitos mimos para a primogênita. Ficou combinado que no primeiro mês a doação de magia se daria uma vez por semana e se tudo corresse como o esperado, nos meses subsequentes as doações poderiam ser feitas por duas vezes na semana.

E na próxima vez Draco também doaria magia, o loiro já havia lido com muita atenção o livro que descrevia o feitiço e estava se preparando para executar os movimentos de varinha. Ele sabia que o feitiço era extenuante, mas estava disposto a dar sua cota de magia para as crianças.

No fim de semana, a casa de Molly fervia de novidades. O pessoal da Armada Dumbledore estava reunido juntamente com os remanescentes da Ordem da Fênix traçando estratégias de proteção e comunicação eficiente frente à nova posição de Harry.

Neville estava radiante, suas pesquisas em herbologia estavam evoluindo a passos largos, havia recebido um convite para lecionar em Hogwarts e Luna estava grávida do primeiro filho dos dois. Jorge e Angelina estavam praticamente noivos, Michael Corner, Finnigan e o restante dos colegas apareceram sem delongas e Anna Abbot que agora comandava o Caldeirão Furado, havia disponibilizado uma sala para reuniões muito bem camuflada no porão do estabelecimento e uma lareira de flú para o pessoal partidário do grifinório. Até mesmo Cho Chang havia aparecido, a chinesa andava sumida e todos ficaram sabendo de seu trabalho para os Inomináveis do Ministério; se olhar matasse, a moça teria sido fulminada pelo olhar glacial de Draco quando ela muito sorridente abraçou seu marido.

Bella com tantas pessoas na casa estava elétrica, correndo para todos os lados e fazendo folia com os outros primos. Como ainda nevava, a criançada ficou brincando dentro da casa e depois da reunião ser interrompida pela milésima vez, Hermione pediu que Rony buscasse o videogame trouxa na casa deles e ensinasse os pequenos a jogar. Arthur até tentou resistir, mas depois de meia hora escutando os vivas e comemorações da criançada, o vovô entrou no campeonato de videogame.

Todos os presentes na reunião receberam os anéis com feitiços de proteção. A Ordem da Fênix estava mais uma vez organizada e pronta para enfrentar os desafios de uma nova era.

Kingsley e a família também faziam parte do círculo, deixando o pessoal mais tranquilo quanto ao andamento das mudanças no Mundo Mágico e durante a reunião todos concordaram que a velha máxima de Olho Tonto Moody seria de bom uso: Vigilância Constante!

Na semana seguinte, Harry e Draco não ficaram muito surpresos ao receberem um comunicado de Gringotes. A missiva solicitava a presença dos dois na instituição a fim de tratar de interesses comuns.

Na data e hora marcadas, ambos foram recebidos na sala VIP por Griphook, o duende que havia sido resgatado da Mansão Malfoy juntamente com Harry e tratado no chalé das conchas. Muitos funcionários do banco ainda se ressentiam do moreno que havia conseguido furar a segurança de seus cofres e fugir nas asas do Dragão que os guardava, mas eles eram acima de tudo bons negociantes, e seria um péssimo movimento recusar O Salvador como cliente. A conta da família Potter era modesta, mas sólida e depois o garoto havia herdado o patrimônio dos Black, fazendo dele um cliente interessante.

Mas a aceitação da diretoria começou a melhorar na medida que o cofre se abarrotava de ouro por conta das caçadas aos fugitivos e depois do casamento com o herdeiro Malfoy, finalmente teve seus "arroubos juvenis" perdoados.

Os duendes queriam saber sobre as mudanças no mundo Mágico, como ficaria o status das criaturas mágicas, sobre as restrições do Ministério quanto a permitir criaturas mágicas ou mestiços delas de possuírem contas no banco e muitos outros tópicos de interesse financeiro. A reunião se alongou por duas horas e Harry prometeu que iria estudar as dúvidas e reivindicações junto com o pessoal do Ministério e marcaria outra reunião para conversarem. Na saída o duende comentou casualmente:

- Ficamos sabendo que os senhores estão adotando os gêmeos não nascidos da família Bradury.

- Sim. - Respondeu Draco de maneira sucinta.

- As crianças realmente têm alguma chance de vir ao mundo com vida?

- Estamos fazendo todo o possível, e segundo os especialistas do St. Mungus as possibilidades estão a nosso favor.- Falou Harry.

- Muito bem, então neste caso, o Ministério não vai poder se apossar dos valores contidos no cofre da família.

- Como? - A pergunta em uníssono do casal fez os olhos do duende brilharem matreiros.

- Depois que a petição da sua amiga em favor das crianças foi negada, recebemos uma ordem do Ministério para fazer um levantamento dos valores contidos no cofre da família e enviar um relatório para o departamento financeiro, que decretaria a absorção da conta pelo governo, pois a linhagem seria dada como extinta. Os Bradury foram para o mundo trouxa com medo das perseguições e a conta deles ficou parada, só rendendo dividendos. O filho estudou na Escola de Bruxaria de Salem na América, mas voltou a morar no mundo trouxa e a conta ainda está aqui. Eles não tinham parentes próximos, as últimas ligações da família se foram; então depois que os últimos Bradury foram condenados o que restou no cofre retornaria para o Ministério.

- Hum... Obrigado pela informação Griphook. O que será feito a seguir?

- Bem, se as crianças sobreviverem eles tem direito ao conteúdo do cofre, pois são Bradury e mesmo adotados a ascendência deles é legítima.

- Então a conta da família continua ativa?

- Sim, somos fiéis aos nossos correntistas, enquanto a família existir o cofre estará aqui.

Draco finalizou a conversa:

- Reiteramos nosso agradecimento pela informação, e quando as crianças forem registradas como nossos filhos conversaremos novamente. Tenha uma boa tarde.

O duende fez uma mesura educada para os dois que foram escoltados até as portas de Gringotes e só se falaram depois de estarem bem longe de ouvidos curiosos.

Draco estava indignado:

- Então uma das razões daqueles sacripantas negarem a petição foi por ganância? Será que os impostos que pagamos não estão cobrindo os rombos? Onde está todo o ouro que os Comensais e afiliados do Lorde pagaram como multa para ajudar na reconstrução da Sociedade Bruxa? Eu tenho uma boa ideia de quanto eles amealharam, nossa família pagou uma soma bastante alta e assim como vários conhecidos. Pelo que entendi, as famílias que foram dizimadas também tiveram seus bens e contas confiscados pelo Ministério. Onde foi gasto todo este ouro? A maioria das pessoas que perdeu tudo e os órfãos foram e ainda são atendidos e acolhidos por instituições de caridade mantidas por fundos particulares como a nossa...

Harry ouvia e catalogava estas informações. E parodiando o sábio Shakespeare, havia algo de podre no Ministério da Magia; algo que deveria ser investigado, descoberto e extirpado. Uma maçã podre no cesto era o suficiente para contaminar o resto.

Os dias que antecederam a segunda doação de magia para os bebês foram preenchidos com muito trabalho e incontáveis reuniões de Harry no Ministério, intercalados com o treinamento de Draco para executar o feitiço de doação.

Como o moreno havia previsto, as retaliações começaram. Sutis, como uma nova avaliação sobre o trabalho de Neville, uma blitz na loja da Gemialidades Weasley por conta de uma suposta denúncia de venda de materiais proibidos e algumas cartas não muito amigáveis revoaram a Toca e a mansão Malfoy. Todos estavam esperando estes movimentos e se mantinham atentos.

OOoooOOoooOO

Na tarde da segunda doação de magia, Draco havia chegado mais cedo e quando Harry entrou no quarto de Gemma, encontrou o marido conversando com Hermione. Como estavam entre amigos, a medibruxa permitiu que eles abrissem a bata hospitalar e fitassem a barriga que abrigava seus bebês. Draco ficou de um lado da cama e deslizou delicadamente as mãos sobre o ventre protuberante, sentiu uma ondulação e arregalou os olhos. O moreno ficou do outro lado e também espalmou as mãos sobre a barriga de Gemma, obtendo uma ondulação mais forte como resposta. Os dois ficaram ali em muda contemplação apreciando os movimentos das crianças e o loiro sentiu em sua palma a força de um pequeno pontapé. Com os olhos brilhantes de lágrimas ele fitou Harry que sorriu e falou:

- Eles estão se comunicando conosco.

- Oh, Harry! Que emocionante! Estas duas coisinhas minúsculas perecem saber quem nós somos! Deuses! Eu perdi toda a gravidez da Bella...

- Eu sei... Eu pensava em você todos os dias, mas na época não conseguia te imaginar aceitando a situação.

- Provavelmente você está certo, eu tive que sofrer um bocado ter o maior choque da minha existência no dia que seus amigos trouxeram a Bella para dar uma virada na minha vida e rever as prioridades. Mas valeu a pena... Cada minuto com nossa filha e com você foi precioso, mesmo com toda dor e incertezas.

- Mas agora nós estamos juntos nesta nova aventura. Você está pronto para executar o feitiço? Eu faço o feitiço de selamento e doação de magia, e depois você só precisa fazer a doação, certo?

- Certo.

Então Harry mais uma vez conjurou: - _Cellandi Magea!_ - E em seguida - _Alieno vis!_ E as duas centelhas de magia na cor dourada passaram pela pele da gestante.

Draco respirou fundo e com os movimentos exaustivamente praticados conjurou: - _Alieno vis!_ - E duas centelhas de magia na cor prata entraram em Gemma. As crianças se agitaram com o recebimento de uma nova magia e os alarmes dos aparelhos de monitoramento dispararam.

Depois de alguns segundos de cuidadosa observação de Hermione e novo ajuste no gotejamento do soro da paciente, os batimentos cardíacos dos três voltaram aos níveis normais. A magia do Sonserino havia sido aceita e absorvida pelos pequeninos e o feitiço de selamento do moreno não permitiu nenhum vazamento para a mãe.

Draco não pensou que uma doação de magia tão pequena o pudesse deixar naquele estado de cansaço, e piscando os olhos para afastar a tontura se apoiou pesadamente na borda da cama. Hermione notou de imediato e o fez engolir o conteúdo de um frasco. Harry o fez sentar numa poltrona, o loiro estava sentindo-se mortificado com a súbita fraqueza que se apoderou dele.

Hermione explicou que a doação de magia era semelhante à doação de sangue e o core mágico restauraria a parte doada só que mais lentamente, e na medida que ele fosse doando a reposição da magia ficaria mais rápida. Por recomendação médica Draco ficou alguns dias descansando e na terceira noite quando os dois estavam aconchegados na cama o loiro perguntou:

- Harry, eu vi seu álbum de fotos, nós conversamos bastante, mas como é estar grávido? Qual a sensação?

O moreno ficou pensativo por alguns minutos e com o olhar perdido no espaço ele falou:

- Foi à experiência mais fantástica e a mais aterradora ao mesmo tempo. A natureza foi sábia em legar às mulheres a tarefa de gerar vidas; meu respeito por elas aumentou a cada dia da minha gravidez. São tantas mudanças e nos primeiros meses eu achava que iria morrer de tanto enjoo e flutuações de humor. Mas ao mesmo tempo foi incrível sentir uma vida crescer dentro de mim e me emocionei como nunca quando senti os primeiros movimentos da Bella. Eu me considero um ser humano melhor depois de ter passado por esta experiência e já me peguei pensando em você grávido...

O loiro deu um sorriso e respondeu: - Eu grávido?

- Tenho certeza que você seria um lindo gestante, seu cabelo ainda mais sedoso e sua pele com um brilho especial, mas você ficaria impossível, reclamando de cada quilo ganho, de cada roupa que não coubesse mais, querendo comer as coisas mais estranhas...

- É, eu concordo que provavelmente seria um gestante impertinente, mas de certa forma nós estamos grávidos e eu quero aproveitar os meses de gravidez que ainda temos pela frente, conversar com as crianças na barriga, fazer carinho, ter o prazer de montar o enxoval dos dois e seguir todos os rituais dos casais que estão esperando um filho. Mas você me deixou curioso. - E a voz do loiro mudou do tom interessado para o sedutor: - Você me amaria de forma diferente? Em lugar do sexo quente e louco, como você faria amor comigo?

- Draco... Você ainda está de repouso, não me tente.

- Estou de repouso e não morto. E se estivesse esperando um filho certamente eu me sentiria mais cansado, mas meu desejo por você continuaria existindo. Vamos, como você faria amor comigo?

- Eu sou um homem mais de ação do que de palavras, então...

O moreno calou os eventuais protestos do marido com um beijo longo e apaixonado e as mãos fortes se ocuparam de acariciar a pele sob o pijama. Os movimentos eram lentos e revestidos de um imenso carinho. Ele passeou por cada centímetro da pele muito branca, a cada botão aberto um beijo, uma nova carícia e palavras de amor murmuradas roucamente nos ouvidos do loiro que estremecia e instintivamente procurava colar-se no moreno para acelerar o passo, mas o outro freava suas tentativas escorregando muito lentamente as mãos pelo corpo dele e acalmando o fogo com beijos lentos e doces.

O fogo da paixão foi reduzido a brasas e eles entraram no lento ritmo de carícias, beijos e sussurros. Se amando sem pressa, com a segurança daqueles que se conhecem profundamente.

Harry lentamente beijou Draco por inteiro, e enquanto o preparava sem pressa distribuía beijos quentes e úmidos pelas coxas e pelo quadril, reacendendo as chamas do desejo, fazendo o loiro gemer e se empalar o mais profundamente possível, fazendo os dedos roçarem seu ponto de prazer e implorando para ser possuído. Mas Harry estava determinado a manter o ritmo lento e com uma das mãos mantinha o quadril do marido pousado na cama, enquanto acariciava em movimentos circulares e enlouquecedores a tão desejada entrada. Quando o loiro estava a ponto de explodir, com o rosto muito vermelho e falando incoerências, ele retirou os dedos e posicionou-se entre as coxas brancas, inclinando-se para beijar a boca rosada de forma doce e reverente. Hoje Draco seria amado com lentidão e suavidade, como se fosse uma peça rara e feita de delicado cristal.

Harry o penetrou devagar, centímetro a centímetro e as lentas estocadas eram intercaladas com carinhos e beijos.

Foi um amor silencioso, de toques e olhares, coração a coração.

Ficaram neste passo lento por um longo tempo até que o desejo os atingiu como uma onda e instintivamente os movimentos se aceleraram. Harry ajustou o ângulo das estocadas roçando a próstata do loiro a cada investida e o fazendo entrar numa espiral de prazer que não mais podia ser freada, uma das mãos fechou-se em seu próprio sexo intumescido espelhando os movimentos do moreno que o fitava com paixão, as estocadas aceleraram e no último momento Draco involuntariamente fechou os olhos quando seu corpo estremeceu com a força do orgasmo. Harry sentindo o aperto em seu sexo estocou forte e rápido e se derramou, acolhido naquele canal quente e veludoso.

Com as respirações ainda descompassadas, eles ficaram abraçados desfrutando daquele momento de intimidade.

Com um longo suspiro, o moreno enredou os dedos nas madeixas loiras espalhadas pelo travesseiro, beijou o rosto do marido e falou numa voz rouca:

- É assim que eu te amaria, com carinho, cuidado e a paixão que eu sei que vou sentir por você todos os dias da minha vida. Estando você grávido ou não, lindo como agora ou alquebrado, com alguns quilos a mais ou a menos... Eu te amo muito, de corpo e alma Draco. Nunca se esqueça disto, independente do que aconteça.

Com um sopro de magia ambos ficaram limpos e num segundo feitiço estavam vestindo seus pijamas e cobertos por um macio e quente edredom. Draco sentindo-se absolutamente satisfeito e plenamente amado abraçou Harry pela cintura e com um suspiro feliz entregou-se ao sono, usando o peito do moreno como travesseiro.

Notas explicativas:

Nota¹: feitiço de selamento pesquisado por Mione em livros guardados zelosamente pelo ministério, vide explicação mais completa no cap. extra 01. Tradução mais aproximada: _Selar Magia!_

Nota²: feitiço de transferência de força ou magia, também pesquisado num dos livros acima citados, vide explicação mais completa cap. extra 01. Tradução mais aproximada: _Transferir Magia!_

Nota³: Tradução mais aproximada: _Azar de quem perdeu. _E põem azar nisto, não? :)

**Nota de Fabianadat:**

Oi gente!

Espero que estejam curtindo os extras, como vêem nos encaminhamos para um fim que deixara uma janela em aberto, afinal não nos estenderemos em todos os meandros das modificações que estão para acontecer no Mundo Mágico devido à decisão de Harry, mais deixaremos um bom panorama do que pode, ou não, acontecer.

Não se esqueçam de deixar reviews, eles são os alimentos de quem escreve.

Beijos!

Obs: quem ai curtiu o lance do _Vae victus_? Vi a frase e a definição em um filme (do qual não lembro o nome, mais lembro que era ruim de doer) e achei um boa forma de Harry mostrar a Bolton que apesar de ser o novo mestre dele, ele, Alfie, não era mais que isso, um perdedor azarado. Espero ter passado a idéia correta. :)

**Nota da Topaz:**

Oi pessoal! Mais um extra no pedaço. Curtinho e espero que interessante, sejam legais e deixem reviews tá?

A fic está na reta final. Mais dois ou no máximo três capítulos e bye, bye!


End file.
